Hoy
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: ¿Que hace Hermione a esas horas en la casa de Harry? ¿Porqué él está nervioso? ¿lo dejará Hermione? ¿morirá de amor? descubrelo en este fic.


_Queridos lectores:_

_Despues de un laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo sin aparecer con alguno de mis fics he decidido regresar, espero que mis fics les sigan gustando y que ojalá y sigan conmigo despues de este tiempo. Antes era The Crazy Potter y ahora, en mi regreso vengo con nuevo nombre n.n para que todos lo sepan je je xDDDD ahora regreso como Crookshanks Weasley haciendole honor a mi pareja de Harry Potter favorita n.n_

_Gracias por los reviews que recibi mientras estaba ausente n.n_

_

* * *

_

Este song fic es dramatico, y lo hice con una de las canciones del grupo Miranda, Hoy(si, si lo acepto estoy traumadisima con el grupo y ke? xD) asi que espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews ya sean buenos o malos n.n.

Disfrutenlo...

**

* * *

**

**HOY**

-Debes hablar con él-

-No… es que…-

-¡Es que nada!... No puedes hacerle eso, no está bien.-

-Lo se.-

-¿Qué harás entonces?-

-Hablaré con él, no tiene sentido que suframos por gusto-

-Me alegra que pienses así… pero… ¿será en serio esta vez?-

-Si…-

Sus pasos se dirigían firmemente hacia alguna dirección de algún lugar cuando, sobre ella, cayó la furia de una gran lluvia.

Sus pasos se tornaron menos firmes y más apurados, cerró su chaqueta de cuero negro y subió las escaleras que conducían hacía el lujoso edificio donde vivía él -_"El Dalásy"-_ pensó la castaña al llegar a la entrada del edificio.

-¿Quién le pondría un nombre así a un edificio?...-

-Señorita Granger¡Señorita!-

-Eh?...-

-¡Señorita entre rápido, sino quiere pescar un resfriado!-

-Ah! Walter… muchas gracias-

-Siempre a la orden señorita- Contestó el hombre llamado Walter, mientras sonreía.El era elportero del edificio

Hermione se dirigió hacia los ascensores del Dalásy y justo en ese momento llegaba uno de ellos conducido por una mujer, (que por alguna extraña razón) se parecía a Rita Skiter.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger-

-Buenas noches Gertrudis… ¿Harry está?-

Gertrudis la miró de arriba abajo por encima de sus gafas y se giró en su butaca hacia los botones del ascensor. –Seguramente, lo vi llegar esta mañana con su amigo… ¿Cómo es que se llama?... el pelirrojo…-

-Con Ron- susurró Hermione y bajo la vista apoyándose en una de las paredes del aparato muggle y empezó a dudar de nuevo…_"No puedes dudar esta vez… se harán daño mutuamente"_… Hermione escuchó esa voz en su cabeza y decidió que aunque dudara debía hacerlo.

-Gertrudis, piso nueve por favor-

Gertrudis solo gruño y apretó el botón.

-Muchas gracias Gertrudis, que tenga buena noche-

-Igualmente señorita- y Gertrudis cerró las puertas del ascensor, dejando a Hermione, mirandolas, luego giró a la derecha y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, donde solo había una puerta a la que llamar.

Hermione dudó por un segundo, pero al fin toco el timbre, casi al instante asomó a la puerta un moreno alto, de cabello negro como el carbón, ojos verdes y gran espalda, pero lo que mas resaltaba era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que, tímida, se escondía tras un flequillo desordenado, igualmente que el resto del cabello de Harry Potter.

-Hola Harry… disculpa la hora, no quería molestar- Saludó Hermione.

-Sabes que tu no molestas- contestó Harry sonriendo

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Ah?... Si, si claro, pasa- Harry terminó de abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Hermione pasara.

-Harry-

-eh?-

Hermione se despojó de su chaqueta negra y la dejó en el espaldar de una silla, para luego sentarse en el sofá de la sala, mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado muy cerca de ella, se inclinó un poco y Hermione lo retuvo poniendo una de sus manos entre ellos.

-Escucha Harry… No podemos seguir así-

-¿Qué?-

_Algo debió pasar,_

_Para que mi fascinación se terminara,_

_Algo que no bebí…_

_Siento que no te conocí _

_Y que no te importaba_

-Si, Harry… si… lo que escuchas- El semblante de Hermione, antes inexpresivo ahora se mostraba serio.

-¿Qué… que quieres decirme?- El moreno trató de seguir tranquilo pero su voz delató que estaba nervioso

-Harry… no me hagas mas difícil esto- Hermione se recogió el cabello y dejo de mirar a Harry

-¿Hacerte más difícil qué?-

-Harry…-Hermione hablo con determinación, tratando de no titubear- Siento que desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de importarte y… y también siento que mis sentimientos por ti… han cambiado-

Hermione esperó la reacción de Harry ante aquellas crudas palabras.

-¿Qué no me importas¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Siempre me preocupo por ti! Y tu… y tu… tu... ¡y tu sales con que no me importas!-

Hermione no miraba a Harry, de hecho le daba la espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Mejor di las cosas como son, Hermione-

-Harry… eso es lo que siento… yo se que… que siempre estas allí y siempre estas conmigo… pero… pero algo falta… o algo se perdió entre nosotros…-

_Se… que es algo normal,_

_Que el encantamiento del principio no dure…_

_Pero crece el amor_

_Y en este caso corazón,_

_No hay nada que te ayude_

Harry ya no miraba la espalda de Hermione, solo tenía una expresión que claramente decía que Harry no estaba tomando bien aquella situación.

Hermione esperó, y al ver que Harry no contestaba decidió darse la vuelta y seguir hablando.

-Que estés así no ayuda-

-Ayudar a que- susurró Harry

-Tienes que entender…yo no puedo controlar eso… ¡no puedo actuar más!-

-¿Actuar has dicho? Me estas queriendo decir que tu no… ¿no me amaste?-

-Si… Harry… te amé…-Hermione se entristeció aun más- Hay que dejar esto hasta aquí, antes de que empeore.

Harry no respondió, solo se dirigió a una ventana y cruzado de brazos y en silencio le dio la espalda a Hermione, mirando al vacío.

-¡Di algo! Por favor… Harry… yo te ame… pero está claro que entre los dos eso del amor eterno…- Hermione dejó la frase inconclusa.

_Hoy… me parece lo mejor_

_Darle fin a la actuación,_

_Creo que lo más sensato es terminar._

-No tienes el valor de hacerlo- la fría voz de Harry alarmó a Hermione pero sus aojos color ámbar se abrieron de par en para al captar el mensaje de Harry.

-¿Tu crees¿Crees que no tengo un límite¡Pues si lo tengo! Y ya no aguanto más- Y se dejó caer en el sillón tratando de no llorar.

_-No me vas a dejar-_

_Creo que si_

_-Jamás-_

_Perdóname_

_-¿Para que me hiciste ilusionar?-_

_-Yo se-_

_¿Qué sabes?_

_-Te descuidé encerrándote en mi mundo-_

De repente Harry se giró y miró a los ojos de Hermione, la miró con rabia, algo que nunca había hecho.

-¡Para qué eh¡Me ilusionaste¡Me hiciste creer que podía ser feliz con alguien! Para después clavarme una puñalada-

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba frente a Hermione mientras con la cabeza entre las manos

-Harry… lo siento… yo…-

-Tu nada… fui yo… ahora entiendo… soy un idiota… no me di cuenta… te entregué mi corazón… Ah! Esto me pasa por idiota- Harry se dio la vuelta miró a Hermione y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos

-No digas eso… tu no tienes la culpa… lo siento tanto, yo no quería dañarte y se por lo que estas pasando…

-¿Entonces por qué me haces esto?-

Hermione se le acercó y le tomó de las manos.

-Harry… ambos sabemos que ya esto no tiene arreglo-

-Tiene que haber alguna forma…-

-No Harry… no te aferres a lo imposible, acepta que ya no me amas así como yo lo he aceptado- El semblante de Hermione se endureció haciendo que aquella escena pareciera algo cruel.

-Esto entonces fue solo un capricho tuyo- se safó de las manos de la castaña y le dio la espalda- ¿estabas despechada y por eso recurriste a mi?-

Lo siguiente que Ron sintió fue el ardor en su mejilla causado por la mano de la castaña

-¡Que te crees¿Qué acaso no me conoces, que no sabes como soy o que?

-Parece que no eres como dices ser- dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada

-Que poco me conoces entonces-

_Se… que vas a pensar, _

_Que estar contigo fue solamente un capricho,_

_Que poco conoces acerca de mis sentimientos,_

_Tal vez te vueles con el viento._

-Pues no señora, parece que no la conozco-

Harry se volvió cruel de repente, destilaba una veneno que causo miedo en Hermione, era un veneno capaz de matar un veneno tan mortal como el de un basilisco. Hermione no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No los puedo creer- Se cruzo de brazos y se recostó de la pared. – Somos amigos desde los 11 años ¡desde los 11 años Harry¿¡Y me dices que no me conoces?-

_Hoy, mi paciencia terminó,_

_Mi deseo se murió,_

_Ya no hay nada que me una a ti._

_Todo lo que prometí al comienzo lo sentí_

_Deberás creerme porque ha sido así._

-Así es… esperé esto de cualquier mujer… menos de ti… no pensé que fueras capaz de herir así a alguien-

-¿Tu crees que no me duele? Por supuesto que si… pues se que te hago daño, pero si seguimos, mas adelante va a ser peor-

Hermione miró a Harry de nuevo para descubrir que una lágrima solitaria recorría una de sus mejillas, y eso… le partió el alma pues antes de ser novios eran amigos y no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo así y menos aun le gustaba no poder ayudar y mucho menos siendo ella la causa, pero también sabia que esa forma era la mejor.

-Harry te juro que el amor que te profese lo sentí-

Hermione ya no sabía que más hacer, estaba desesperada y Harry había vuelto al silencio.

-Harry… Harry tienes que creerme, esto no fue un capricho.

-¿Es por Ron?-

-¿Qué?- de nuevo Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos. -¡Como puedes…¿¡Que no sabes…?-

-¿NO se que, Hermione? Siempre lo haz querido a él… ¿Qué quieres que crea cuando me dices esto? Se cuando lo amas y cuanto él te ama a ti-

Harry enfurecía cada vez mas a Hermione con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Pero te repito… no eres capaz de dejarme, no lo eres. Si tú y Ron terminaron fue por sus celos.

Hermione simplemente estaba perpleja.

_-No me vas a dejar-_

_Creo que si_

_-Jamás-_

_Perdóname_

_-¿Para que me hiciste ilusionar?-_

_-Yo se-_

_¿Qué sabes?_

_-Te descuidé encerrándote en mi mundo-_

-…Yo se que cometí el error de querer que estuvieras en un mundo que no es el tuyo…-

-Ese no solo fue tu error…- Harry levantó una mano y Hermione guardó silencio.

-…Y quise obligarte- Harry desvío la mirada. –Por esa parte, lo siento, pero por lo demás creo que no merezco esto.

-No te pongas así… Harry aun no comprendes

-¿No comprendo que? Herms, yo aun te amo-

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-

-Tú no eres nadie para saber acerca de mis sentimientos, Herms… ¿Qué pasó¿Qué hice aparte de amarte para que pasara esto? Yo… yo puedo hacerte feliz aun…-

-No se trata de eso.-

-Herm… por favor-

-¡Harry no!... ¿No te puedes querer un poquito?

-Sino te tengo no-

-¡Harry!-

_Sabía que reaccionarias así,_

_Por mas que me ruegues,_

_Yo me decidí,_

_Hoy voy a dejarte,_

_Depende de mí._

-No tiene sentido que actúes de ese modo, esto depende de mi, y sino nos amamos ya, esto no puede continuar.-

-No vas a dejarme solo, no eres capaz de herirme.-

Hermione se le acercó y levanto su cara con sus manos.

-Te recuperarás, yo sé que lo harás-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo solo vivo para ti y para amarte.-

-No digas eso…-

-Sabes que no es así-

_--No me vas a dejar-_

_Creo que si_

_-Jamás-_

_Perdóname_

_-¿Para que me hiciste ilusionar?-_

_-Yo se-_

_¿Qué sabes?_

_-Te descuidé encerrándote en mi mundo-_

-¿Me dejarás entonces?-

-Si-

-No lo creo-

-Harry acéptalo-

-¿Aceptar que?-

-Que no me amas-

-Si te amo-

-Pero no como tú crees-

-No me vas a dejar.

_Se que te dejaré_

_-No lo harás-_

_Lo haré_

_-Atrévete-_

_Esta vez no retrocederé y verás, lo mejor, cada uno por su lado._

-Harry, vas a ver que esto es lo mejor, no nos hagamos más daño-

Hermione tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos ante el pomo y luego salió dejando tras de si un departamento que ahora estaba frío y mas solo que nunca, con una cicatriz que tal vez se curara con el tiempo, y eso Hermione lo sabía bien, su pequeña charla con Ginny lo había comprobado, sonrió para si misma y continuo su camino.

_Y veras… lo mejor… cada uno por su lado._


End file.
